Konflik
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Halo. Namaku Arthur Kirkland dan aku batal lembur gara-gara konflik dengan adikku sendiri. Pengalaman nyata si Author nih. Maaf kalau humornya tidak terasa.


Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya untuk Hetalia, KOEI untuk Dynasty Warriors dan Samurai Warriors serta Warriors Orochi yang namanya disamarkan (baca : dinistakan), author-author yang karakternya cuma numpang lewat dalam fic ini, pencipta dan situs lainnya yang namanya saya gaje-kan di sini, pabrik ponsel BB, pabrik dodol Garut dan pabrik-pabrik lainnya yang tak bisa saya sebut seluruhnya di sini.

Summary

_Apakah kamu pernah mengalami peristiwa ini? Apakah kamu kesal? Saya hanya mencoba memelesetkan kisah kehidupan yang pernah saya (dan mungkin sebagian pembaca) alami meski tak seluruh kejadian di sini nyata. Nggak suka? Ya jangan baca #PLAKK dan mohon jangan bakar habis semangat saya dengan _flame _yang Anda kirimkan._

Halo. Namaku Arthur Kirkland, sekarang aku tengah menyendiri dalam kamarku yang sengaja kumatikan lampunya. Sudah dua jam aku berkutat dengan laptopku (yang sebenarnya bukan milikku sepenuhnya) demi menyelesaikan kisah fiksiku yang sudah kadaluarsa. Teman-temanku yang lebih memilih membaca kisah-kisah ngacoku (yang kupublikasikan di ) ketimbang memakan masakanku sudah meneriakiku berkali-kali via telepon, SMS, e-mail atau secara langsung. Syukur deh, mungkin tinggal tiga paragraf selesai dan aku –

"Halo Artie."

–dapat hidup dengan tenang lagi.

"Heh –MATIKAN LAMPUNYA!"

Gagal total rencanaku mengkhatamkan kisah fiksiku. Makhluk pengacau nomor satu di rumahku telah datang. Dia melompat ke atas tempat tidurku –tempat aku lembur beberapa jam lagi. Kalau sudah begini hancur sudah strategi yang telah kususun dengan rapi tanpa bantuan Lu Xun, Sima Yi ataupun Zhuge Liang (A/N : Lho kok jadi crossover begini -.–'''')!

"Aku Peter Kirkland –"

" –sudah tahu! Minggir sana, aku lagi kerja!"

"Nggak ah."

Sialan. Bocah satu ini memang susah diatur –kalau sudah masuk ogah keluar! Ia Oh, aku tahu apa tujuannya ke sini. Sementara aku mengetik, ia mulai melirik-lirik pekerjaanku sambil berkutat dengan ponsel-khusus-main-game-nya.

"Ngapain kau ikut-ikutan bersemedi di kamarku?"

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain."

Apaan sih? Anak ini semakin mengesalkan saja –dan langsung kuhajar dengan kata-kata tajamku berikutnya.

"Kalau begitu keluar sana! Kau sudah punya ponsel dengan game segudang, dan kartu modem gratis sudah kau sita! Sedangkan aku, bisa ngapain lagi aku di sini, coba?"

"Nggak mau! Peter mau di sini! Ini wilayah jajahan Peter!"

Tenangkan dirimu, Arthur, jangan gegabah. Balas kata-katanya dengan sopan hingga dia menyingkir darimu! Ini kamarmu –dia tak berhak ada di sini!

"Aku lagi ingin sendiri! Lagian apa maksudmu wilayah jajahan, hah? Jelas-jelas ini kamar –KU!"

"Masa bodoh! Lagipula memangnya pekerjaanmu itu super penting, ya?"

Aku sudah marah total, nih! Bocah seperti dia takkan mengerti rasa sedih dan sesal saat aku merasa telah mengecewakan (bahkan menelantarkan) para pembaca kisah fiksiku yang setia. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menghajarnya, nanti aku takkan dapat sarapan dan uang saku besok. Kurang asem! Eh, kalau tidak salah itu merek permen kesukaan Nesia, 'kan... Ah, masa bodoh! Masalahku sekarang adalah bocah sok tahu ini, aku tak perlu menyeret Nesia ke sini!

"Kau sendiri ngapain cengok di sini tanpa alasan yang jelas? Nggak usah pasang tampang begitu deh, aku nggak takut dan nggak akan pernah takut! Aku tahu kau sebenarnya mengincar ini, 'kan?" aku menunjuk laptopku dengan kesal sambil terus bicara dengan nada keras dan tajam.

"Nggak usah ngomongin pekerjaanku penting atau tidak, deh! Kau sendiri hanya akan menggunakannya untuk main Point Black, 'kan? Atau minimal cari cheat game, 'kan? Kiramu aku lebih bodoh? Aku hanya men-download lagu, atau membuka akun fanonfiction-ku, itupun bila kau tidak menyandera kartu modemnya! Modem tanpa kartu emang ada gunanya? Untuk menimpukmu saja kurang sakit! Kalau sudah begitu, ya ngapain lagi aku selain meneruskan pekerjaanku atau sekadar menaikkan level beberapa karakter dalam game Wayang Warriors di sini? Nonton online Sengoku Basara (A/N : Maaf... saya nggak niat crossover tapi emang kenyataannya begini) saja nggak pernah kesampaian! Pikir dong, katamu ini milik bersama –kenapa malah kau monopoli sendiri sih?"

Senjataku ternyata berhasil menembus sasaran –bocah itu turun dengan kesal dari kasurku.

"Dasar alis tebal sok tahu! Siapa yang mau pakai, lagian?" nada bicaranya melemah, sebentar lagi dia pasti mengibarkan bendera putih –oh, ini hanya kiasan.

"Ya sudah sana keluar! Tadi siang 'kan aku sudah katakan, aku akan begadang di sini! Seharusnya sore tadi kau gunakan kesempatan saat aku melahap soal-soal fisikaku! Memang sih kau masuk ke kamarku ini tanpa paspor, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bertingkah seenak perutmu! Dan jangan sekali-kali mengejek alisku –alis kita berdua sama tebalnya, bodoh!"

Haha! Seranganku tepat serangan lagi! Yo ho ho and the bottle of rum! End o' my fics, here we come! Euh, oke, aku memang meng-copy dan merubah syair yang dinyanyikan Tintin dan Kapten Haddock –tapi sesuai dengan situasinya, 'kan? Oh ya, sebelum perusuh itu keluar, dia akhirnya mengakui tujuan sebenarnya sambil pasang tampang sok-disangar-sangarin kepadaku.

"Sebenarnya sih aku mau pakai, tapi kau cipet duluan sih!"

"Tuh, 'kan. Dasar pembohong besar, sudah tahu kakamu ini buaya malah berani kau kadalin. Keluar sana kalau kau masih mengharapkan ini! Tunggu sampai aku selesai!'

Ronde ini jelas aku yang menang. Peter membuka pintu kamarku, keluar, lalu membantingnya dengan keras. Hancurkan saja sekalian, biar Ayah yang akhirnya memutuskan bahwa aku sebaiknya jadi anak tunggal! Tapi tetap saja aku kesal padanya –gara-gara dia aku kehilangan semangat untuk menamatkan fiksiku lagi. Dengan alis mata menurun aku mengetik kembali sambil mengutuk sesekali. Sayangnya, aku harus berhenti lembur lagi kali ini.

"Arthur, Peter, cepat tidur aru! Besok kalian harus sekolah, aru!"

KEP*R*T! Ibu –maksudku Baba Yao sudah berteriak, berarti hidupku ada di tangan (baca : pipa) Daddy Ivan... Kalau dia mendadak menghancurkan pintu kamarku dengan pipanya, berarti aku nggak bisa bebas lembur lagi... Ya sudahlah –eh, kok aku jadi teringat dengan lagu favorit Nesia, ya? Intinya sih biarlah –itu lagunya Nesia juga 'kan? AAAH –kok aku teringat Nesia terus sih? Yang penting, kuturuti saja kata ibu –ehmm, Baba Yao. Toh inspirasiku sudah gugur di Pertempuran Sekigahara (A/N : Maaf saya crossover lagi...) yang benar-benar kacau... Dengan lemas aku mematikan laptopku dan mengembalikannya ke meja di ruang keluarga. Kemudian aku masuk ke kamar adikku yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kali ini, kucoba bicara dengan kepala dingin seperti biasa.

"Tuh, aku sudah tak memakainya lagi."

"Aku udah nggak mau memakainya lagi."

Seutas urat berlabel 'kesabaran' putus dalam otakku.

"Oh, ya sudah."

Tadinya aku mau memperlakukan Peter sama seperti yang hampir dilakukan Kak Francis kepadaku ketika aku hanya sendirian di kelas. Aku masih ingat sampai sekarang –dia memelukku dari belakang, mebisikkan kata-kata untuk menggodaku, dan mencoba membuka kaus olahragaku sebelum akhirnya aku berhasil menendang –ehem –sesuatu miliknya. Tapi sekarang ini beda. Aku bukan pedofil yandere seperti Kak Antonio. Lagipula aku belum pernah melakukan –apalagi dengan orang yang benar-benar kubenci! Kalau tidak salah itu namanya... ehmm... incest, ya?

Dengan senyum ala Daddy Ivan, aku melangkah keluar kamarnya. Di ruang keluarga aku mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk dijadikan pelampiasan.

Televisi jaman kemerdekaan hadiah pernikahan kedua orang tua angkatku? Ah, sayang kalau dilempar –mana stasiun MeterTV sedang menyiarkan acara kilas sejarah kemerdekaan Amerika Serikat dari Inggris (A/N : Ada yang nonton?). Lagian berat, dijual juga lumayan. Bisa beli ponsel merek Esya, tuh. Eh Nesia, maaf! Aku nggak bermaksud mengejekmu, kok!

Foto pernikahan Daddy Ivan dan Baba Yao? Ah ngeri. Bisa-bisa aku dibuat senasib setelah menghancurkannya jadi kepingan tidak berbentuk.

Sofa... Maaf, aku ini bukan Teri si keong peliharaan Sconebob yang suka memakan sofa tuannya. Lagipula nanti aku bisa mati keracunan. Ayolah, masa tak ada yang bisa kuhajar habis-habisan?

Mataku melayang ke sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat. Seingatku kotak itu tidak pernah ada di sana. Karena seingatku tak ada satupun yang memedulikan kotak itu, maka kuambil dengan kasar dan kutarik keluar isinya.

Dodol garut pemberian Nesia.

Dengan sigap aku duduk di depan televisi, menonton acara sejarah tersebut sambil mengeksekusi dodol yang kutemukan. Yah, daripada mencak-mencak sendiri bak Scott (kakakku yang gagal menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Hamprad University, sekarang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Sumber Waras). Setelah puas melenyapkan dodol tadi aku menghabiskan segelas air mineralku dengan sekejap, pergi ke kamarku tanpa mematikan televisi, mematikan lampu kamarku, dan melempar diriku ke tempat tidurku sendiri.

Ponsel Blushberry hasil sembako gratisanku kedip-kedip lampunya –tanda ada BBM, pemberitahuan Peacebook, atau menyebut namaku dalam Twist-nya. Benar saja, dari sahabatku, Alfred yang tadi menghadiri acara comic fair dan cosplay show. Tetapi perasaanku enak hingga aku memutuskan untuk membacanya dahulu.

"Main game terus, aru! Padahal ulangan akhir sebentar lagi –kau yakin akan lulus dengan nilai seperti itu aru?"

Nah 'kan. Baba Yao sedang membacakan adikku yang manis cerita sebelum tidur.

"Dia juga, Baba! Main laptop terus! Taruhan –pasti sekarang dia sedang BBM-an nggak jelas sama pacarnya, si Alfred itu!"

Kampr*t, ngapain bawa-bawa namaku –dan Alfred segala? Dia bukan pacarku –hanya sahabat! Mengenai BBM nggak jelas... oh, oke. Kami memang sering RP-an via BBM (dan biasanya –ehem –kami RP-an dengan situasi dan adegan 'dewasa' sih). Aku menarik selimutku dan berakting tidur. Benar saja, Baba Yao mendadak masuk ke kamarku, menyalakan lampuku, mengecek Blushberry-ku yang sudah kucabut baterainya secara kilat, dan keluar setelah mematikan lampu kamarku. Kali ini aku lolos...

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh kakakmu, aru! Kau lihat –dia tidur dan Blushberry-nya dimatikan pula! Contohlah kakakmu –atau kusita baterai ponselmu, aru!"

Ya! Kali ini aku memang lolos. Sementara adikku mengutuk sendirian di kamarnya, mari kita sapa sahabatku Alfred yang tengah menunggu BBM balasan dariku. Aku tahu pasti dia yang mengirimku BBM, karena tak ada lagi yang mau berkontak sosial jarak jauh denganku malam-malam begini. Setelah kupasang baterai dan menunggu hingga ponselku siap untuk digunakan lagi, aku segera membaca pesan yang ternyata memang dari dia.

_Arthuuur! Mau RP-an nggak malam ini? Aku lagi semangat nih \(^O^)/! Ayoo –aku sudah tak sabaran membaca desahanmu itu! XD_

Alfred, Alfred. Dia memang selalu semangat kalau mau melakukan ini...

_Mau saja. Tapi kali ini, aku mau di atas, oke?_

Jawaban darinya cukup lama.

_Eh... maksudmu gimana? Kita nggak me-random pairing seperti biasanya?_

Aduuh, bukan begitu maksudku!

_Tidak, tetap random. Maksudku se-crack apapun pairing-nya tetap aku yang menjadi seme! Dan kali ini crossover!_

Sebuah seringai muncul di kedua bibirku.

_SETUJU! Hahaaa, sekali-kali aku ingin memainkan karakter yang lemah! Ayo mulai hitung!_

Satu, dua, tiga. Kukirim nama karakter yang ingin kumainkan dan secara bersamaan BBM kami sampai. Mataku melotot melihat pairing yang terbentuk di hadapan kami –apa-apaan nih?

"Se –Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji-nya Alfred... dan Zhao Yun dari Dynasty Warriors-ku?" ujarku merinding.

"Heh? Rasanya aku mendengar suara dari kamar Arthur, aru..."

Wah, gawat! Kalau ketahuan, bateraiku bisa disita! Yah, sebaiknya aku tidur sungguhan dan membicarakan RP-an gila ini dengan Alfred besok. Semoga hari esok lebih baik –dan aku bisa menyelesaikan kisah fiksiku dengan oke!

End of Konflik

A/N

Yah, beginilah akhirnya... terserah mau me-review atau tidak, tapi pernahkah kamu mengalami hal seperti ini?


End file.
